void_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Morality
Morality Axes Law vs. Chaos: '' '''Law implies honour, trustworthiness, obedience to authority, and reliability. On the downside, lawfulness also includes closed-mindedness and a lack of adaptability. Chaos implies freedom, adaptability, and flexibility. On the downside, chaos includes recklessness and resentment toward legitimate authority. ''Good vs. Evil: '' Good implies altruism, respect for life, and a concern for sentient beings. Good characters often make personal sacrifices to help others. Neutral have compunctions against killing the innocent but lack the commitment to make sacrifices to protect or help others. A farmer whose primary concern is to feed his family is of this alignment. Evil implies harming, oppressing, and killing others. Some evil creatures simply have no compassion for others and kill without qualms if doing so is convenient or if it can be set up. Good Moralities '''''Lawful Good: A Lawful Good character typically acts with compassion, and always with honour and a sense of duty. Lawful Good characters include righteous knights and paladins. Lawful Good characters, especially paladins, may sometimes find themselves faced with the dilemma of whether to obey law or good when the two conflict. Neutral Good: A neutral good character does good for goodness' sake, not because he is directed to by law or by whim. Such a character's need to help others and reduce suffering takes precedence over all else. Chaotic Good: '' A Chaotic good character favours change for a greater good, and places a high value on personal freedom, not only for oneself, but for others as well. Chaotic good characters always intend to do the right thing, but their methods are generally disorganised and often out of sync with the rest of society. Neutral Moralities Edit ''Lawful Neutral: A lawful neutral character typically believes strongly in lawful concepts such as honour and order, and often follows a personal code. Examples of lawful neutral characters include a soldier who always follows orders or a disciplined monk. True Neutral: A True neutral is neutral on both axes and tends not to feel strongly towards any alignment. Most animals, lacking the capacity for moral judgement, are of this alignment, since they are guided by instinct. Chaotic Neutral: A chaotic neutral character is an individualist who follows their own heart and generally shirks rules and traditions. Although chaotic neutral characters promote the ideals of freedom, it is their own freedom that comes first; good and evil come second to their need to be free. Evil Moralities Edit Lawful Evil: A lawful evil character sees a well-ordered system as being easier to exploit. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood or not letting children come to harm. They feel these personal morals put them above unprincipled villains. Neutral Evil: A neutral evil character is typically selfish and has no qualms about turning on its allies-of-the-moment, and usually makes allies primarily to further their own goals. An example of this alignment would be an assassin who has little regard for formal laws but does not needlessly kill. Chaotic Evil: A chaotic evil character tends to have no respect for rules, other people's lives, or anything but their own desires, and are typically selfish and cruel. An example of this alignment would be a criminal who kills out of pleasure. Category:Lore